Thulek Var
Thulek Var was... summary goes here Biography Early Life A highly trained and sophisticated Sith Marauder in the Outer Rim territory, Thulek Var is a weapon as deadly as the blade of his lightsaber. Not much is known about his youth, other than he was born on the planet of Talus in the Corellian system. He lived in the Dearic spaceport with his family until he was taken one fateful night and moved off world by his father, Sorin Var, shortly after his parents separated. Sorin was previously a con artist before turning to the profession of bounty hunting during the end of the Clone Wars, having trained with an associate to hone his skills. He wasn’t the most successful bounty hunter of the time period, but he managed to capture a handful of priority targets for the Hutt crime syndicate on Tatooine and Nal Hutta. During one occasion, Sorin tracked a female Jedi Knight on a backwater planet and located her just beyond the outskirts of a spaceport. A fight ensued between them, resulting in the Jedi being caught in an explosion and injured by shrapnel from one of Sorin’s fragmentation grenades. She was forced to retreat without her lightsaber. Sorin quickly retrieved the Jedi weapon to keep as a trophy and returned to his ship. When Thulek was old enough, his father trained him to be a marksman. He was made familiar with the maintenance and operation of various blaster pistols, carbines and rifles. It was apparent that Thulek had a natural talent at a young age, due to his unknown Force potential, but he was also intrigued with art and galactic history, specifically the recent civil war known as the Clone Wars. Having collected data modules and holobooks detailing the two subjects, he absorbed any piece of information that he could find. The lightsaber contained in a trophy case onboard his father’s ship only served to further his interest in the Clone Wars. Under the tutelage of different instructors over the course of the next few years, including his father, Thulek also became proficient in the use of various melee weapons, such as vibroblades. Another conflict was looming over the galaxy with the growing influence of the Rebel Alliance, but Thulek decided not to become involved until the time was right. He would continue training until he was able to overshadow his father in many aspects of bounty hunting. It was at that moment he decided to pursue a solo career. There was an obstacle in his path that needed to be taken care of before he could advance toward his goal. Thulek plotted to kill his own father during one of their missions, so he could prove himself capable of becoming greater than the con artist turned bounty hunter. After ruthlessly betraying and murdering Sorin, he captured their acquisition and collected the bounty for himself. Thulek immediately took possession of his father’s ship, weapons and personal items, returning to Talus to continue with his training. Never regretting his decision, Thulek strove to become an effective and ruthless, yet civilized mercenary throughout the Outer Rim. Thulek spent time and effort scavenging worlds that were battlegrounds during the Clone Wars, searching for any remaining trace of the Jedi. The mercenary also gained an unprecedented reputation in the galaxy by successfully eliminating rival factions, accomplishing high profile missions and eventually drawing the attention of the Galactic Empire. He next sold his father’s ship, purchased a SoroSuub personal luxury yacht 3000 and heavily modified it to be an effective mercenary ship, with features including twin military grade shield generators, four prisoner holding cells, improved twin laser cannons and two concussion missile launchers, before he disappeared into the Unknown Regions of the galaxy... Fighting Style Thulek likes to fight dirty with Neci. Additional Var, Thulek